Nicktooned Together Cutscenes
EmmetCutscene 1: Nia: (drunk and pregnant) Oh yeah, this is some good beer. Hey waiter, I want some more please. Waiter: Um, mam, you order like 100.... Nia: IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME A BEER GODDAMNMIT. (As she reads the note) Nia: Meet me in the back, act casual, fat ass? Sandy: Listen, you're not safe here. Someone is after us. Nia: What do you care, you're the reason were in this mess. And I already have a boyfriend. Sandy: I know, but Clara already dead, and I think were next. Nia: YOU DON'T KNOW THAT. Sandy: I know this. (As she kisses Nia) (a gun shoots) Sandy: RUN. (As they was on the ceiling, and they locked the doors) Spongebob: (on the phone) Listen, your gonna jump off into that car NOW!!!!!! Nia: Jump? But I'm not ready yet. Sandy: There's no time. (As they jumped and landed in a car) Mystery Killer: Not so fast, you haven't escaped yet. (As he/she shoots a missile, but it accidently went to Dino) Dino: You biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch. (As he falls) Sandy: Where's the key, oh, found it. Sandy and Nia: (screaming and running, so they won't get crushed by Dino) Good Cop: Oh, hi honey. Nia: That's my boyfriend I just told you about. Bad Cop: Hey, who's your friend? (As they accidently hit Good/Bad Cop) Nia: AAAAAHHHHH, that's the man I love. Sandy: There's no time. Nia: HONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY. (As they drove off) Cutscene 2: (6 months earlier, in the Drawn Together house) Foxxy: I'm the best mystery solver ever. Clara: (scoffs) The only mystery you ever solve was the case of the opened box. All: (laughs) Toots: Yeah, and remember that time with her and the old man. (In a flashback) Foxxy: If Mr. Whilkers claims that he's not a villain, then how do you explain this. (As she shoots his head off) Mrs. Whilkers: Oh Henry, speak to me, baby. SPEAK!!!!!! Ambulance Guy: Oh worry, we got this, clear (As he does it multiple times, while Foxxy runs off) Foxxy: Oh..... Wooldoor: Hey I got one, Foxxy is a bad solver, that all she ever solved was nothing. All: (laughs) Cutscene 3: Foxxy: Oh man, they are SO right about me. Wooldoor: Hey Foxxy, sorry for what I said. Foxxy: It's ok, you were right anyway. Fuck all of them. (As she found a mystery) HEY, I just said fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Hmmm, I have a mystery to solve. Can a say cock, shit-cock. Hey Wooldoor try to say something bad. Wooldoor: You mean like bad. Foxxy: No, I mean like fuck or shit-cock. In fact, show me your cock to see if the writers blurred it. Wooldoor: I thought you never asked. Weeeee..... (As he pulls down his pants and show his cock). Wow, I never seened it this black before. Foxxy; Now I (singing) a mystery to solve. Cutscene 4: Foxxy: Guys, were not censored anymore. Now who's the best? Spanky: Oh shut the fck up, Foxxy. WOAH, I just said fuck. (As the others started cussing) Clara: Guys, this is one of Foxxy's trick. Foxxy: Fuuuck you, Clara. Clara: Don't talk to me like that, I am the true disney princess. Foxxy: Oh yeah, then why do you have this chair in you face. (As all of them starts fighting) Jimmy: Um did somebody call for......OH MY GOD. (As the Nicktoons saw as they were fighting, all that came out the fighting cloud was all the females' breast and vaginas and all of the amles' penises) Wooldoor: I was the one who called. Jimmy: Hmmm, look like we going to the world of grown-up's stuff. (As the Network Head busts though ceiling) Network Head: Not so fast. Spongebob: Quick hide. (As Spongebob, Felicano, Frankie, AVGN, Sandy, Sam, Nia, Emmet, and the DT gang hides, while the Magophoidbot turns the others into Toybots) Magophoidbot: Now I've got my Toybot army back. Network Head: Catch us if you can losers. Foxxy: Quick you guys, to the Foxxy 5's mini-van. Cutscene 5: (In the woods as driving, as Ice Cube, Chris Tucker, Jontron, and Juan Dela Cruz was walking in the woods and as they saw the Nicktoons) Ice Cube: Hey guys, mind giving us a lift. Wooldoor and Spongebob: Pleeeeeeeease, Foxxy. Foxxy: There's no time, unless they can help us. (As Hero grabs Ice Cube, Chris, Jon, and Juan into the van) Jon: We just heard the whole thing, so we wanted to helped too. Toots: Wait, LOOK OUT. (As they accidently hits and kills Lego Superman) Lego Green Latern: Oh no, without you, my life have no meaning. (As he kills himself) Ice Cube and Chris: DAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNN. Juan: Yeah and also, this plot is so dark because..... Developers: OK, WE GET THE POINT!!!!!!!!! Cutscene 6: Calamitous: Uhhhhhhhhh...why do you want to destory the DT gang. The Network Head: Because they took my family. It all started when... (In flashback) Network Head: When it was my daughter's first day of school, they was driving, then as they drove pass, they saw a DT poster, with Clara's and Foxxy's kiss. Daughter: Um Mommy, what is the chocalate-based girl doing to the princess's face. (As she starts to get frighten) Wife: (shocked) Don't look, don't look, covers your eyes for crying out loud. Daughter: (crying) WHY IS SHE EATING HER FACE, MOMMMYYYYYYYYY. (As both screams crashing, falling a the hill into a pool of acid with full of hungry alligators, killing them both, and by the time he got there, it was too late) (As one of the alligators splashes a little bit of acid, causing a quarter of his face to melt) Luciano: Well, that explains the red skull side of your face. Cutscene 7: Foxxy: Ok so let me get this straight, were all parodies of the real things. And in fact, I don't remember Josie and the Pussycats doing any of the thing I do. Clara: I don't know about you guys, but I'm a real disney princess. Foxxy: Well have any of the disney princesses ever done the things you have done? (Shows the bad things Clara have done) Hero: Yeah, and Molly, how many superheroes have you have sex with? (As they show her with Aquaman, Green Latern, Batman and Robin, Apache Cheif, Samurai, Wonder Woman, and the Wonder Twins) Foxxy: In fact, no world cartoon character would any of the things we do. Toots: Later fat bags. (As her and Nia drives off with the van) All: (Yelling and arguing with each other) Chris: OK THAT'S ENOUGH. Clara: While ya arguing, I'm going to my kingdom to prove that I'm a REAL disney princess. Hero, Xandlir, Ling-Ling, Sam, AVGN, Feliciano, and Emmet: We'll go too. Cutscene 8: Rhino guard #2: Who are you and what are you here for? Clara: Excuse me, but I'm the princess, so if you don't mind, I can get though. And also beheaded the others. (Others get suprised) Rhino guard #1 (Brian): DON'T YOU THAT IMPRESONATING A PRINCESS IS AGAINST THE LAW. Clara: And don't you know that I can get you can kiss my ass. Now move aside. Clara: Greeting citizens, it is I princess..... Real Princess: Greeting citizen, it is I the REAL princess. Real King: And I am the king. Clara: No you're not, my father is the king of this kingdom and I am the REAL PRINCESS. So leave you imposters. Real Princess: Well citizens, at least I have a vagina that's not an octopus. Octopussior: What did I do? Real Princess: And this imposter shall....... (As Clara pushes the princess over, then her and the gang get arrested) Cutscene 9: Clara: Well that's great. Hero: Yeah, Molly don't want to be here. (As the king walked passed) Clara: Please, LET ME GO!!!!!!!! Brian: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM. All: Hero, do something. Hero: Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, I know what to do. (As he covers Molly's eyes, even though she's right now a zombie) (As Brian slices Clara's arms off) All: (screams) (As the door opens while the others escaped) Xandlir: Come on, Clara. Clara: No, go without me. I'm going to prove to I am a REAL disney princess. And you can have my arms to remember me. Xandlir: Alright, you insist. Clara: JUST GOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (As she grabs fire torches) Brian; Oh shit, she got torches, bring out your axes guys. (As Clara and the Rhino guards screams, then they killed Clara with their axes) Hero: (As he pushes the king and real princess out the carriage) Sorry, but don't if we borrow this. Giddi up horsies. (As the horses takes the gang out of here) The real king: Sease them. Xandlir: Oh yeah, we got away. (As ISRAEL, Blake, and Luciano shows up) All: (screams) Xandlir: Holy fuck, it's ISRAEL, Blake, and Luciano! Hero: GIDDI UP!!!!!!!!!!! (As ISRAEL erases the horses, causing the Nicktoons and the DT gang to roll down the hill) All: (screams) ISRAEL: Hey boss, what you want me to do with Clara's kingdom? (While Calamitous, the Magophoidbot, and the Network Head at the headquarters) Network Head: Erase it all. (As everyone was singing, until it stopped when ISRAEL erased Clara's kingdom) Cutscene 10: (Meanwhile as Ice Cube, Chris, Juan, Jon, and the others was walking in the woods) Foxxy: Were the hell are the rest of them at? (As Hero and Molly grabs Foxxy and the others in the carriage) (Meanwhile, as the cast of A Bug's life was having a funeral for the ant queen) Flik: Ok guys, we are here, because..... Atta: I'M GLAD YOUR DEAD, YOU BASTARD. I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME IN FRONT OF MY KIDS, I HOPE YOU GO TO HEEEELLLLLLLLL. (As she spits at her gravestone and starts crying) Hemilich: Oh Princess Atta. Francis: Well, at least we won't have to worry about that bitch anymore. (As they all got killed by the carriage) All: (screaming, then crashs) Juan: Um, do ya want to go to bar, cause I'm bored, and maybe that's were Nia and Toots went. Cutscene 11: (At the bar were they roll back to the beginning, after Nia and Sandy's kiss, they begin having sex) (As Sandy starts licking/kissing/sucking on Nia's navel, since she's pregnant) Romano: Hey ladies, don't mind if I join in. Feliciano:Romano,why don't you be a nice Mormon and ignore sex? Romano: Nope, don't have to. (as a gun shoots) Feliciano: RUN!!!!!!!! (As Feliciano, Toots, Nia and Sandy got into the car like at the beginning) (The mystery killer accidently shoots Dino with a missile) Dino: You biiiiiiiiiiiiitch (As he falls) (As the mystery killers reveals to be Emily Jones) Emily: Now stay away from him and go to hell, you motherfucking bastards. ISRAEL: Damn, they got away again, now what. Network Head: Erase it all too. (As unfortunatally, the whole bar was erased) Cutscene 12: Foxxy: The Suck-my-Taint show? What the hell is wrong with these people? (As the gang enters and the theme song comes on) (After the song was over) Foxxy: Suck-my-Taint Girl, we need your help to bring back our show. SMT Girl: Oh, you're the Drawn Together gang, I'm your biggest fan of your show. And I like Toots, the best, because I can totally relate to her. (As she shows her self-injuries) Foxxy: But our has been cancelled. SMT Girl: Oh course, it has silly. Ya do lots of innapropiate, and sexual stuff. And the only way I can help, you have to go to Make-A-Point Land, to meet the Make-A-Point Wizard. But where's Clara. Foxxy: (in third person part) I had to tell Suck-my-Taint Girl the truth, and I played the whole episode, but she didn't take it too well. (As SMT Girl starts crying) Cutscene 13: SMT Girl: So, how to get there, you can travel though my corn rocket. Spanky: Yeah, but why is it plugged into that animal's ass. SMT Girl: Don't you see, it's a fece-powered rocket. Spanky: Wow!!!!!!!!! SMT Girl: Hang on. (As the gang travels though the rocket) Danny: Alright Hero, I'm sorry but the zombie girl, has got to go, it's creeping all of us out. Ling-Ling: Hey, how about Xandlir be Ling-Ling's new best friend. Xandlir: Yeah right. (As they crash land) SMT Girl: Well, here we are. (As they show Make-A-Point) Abraham Lincoln: Heave, Ho. (As he sticks his crispy noodle into a turtle's duck sauce) Lady with big balls: Oh yeah. Cutscene 14: Giant: WHO GO THERE. Nobody must cross the line or DIE!!!!!!!!!! Foxxy: Alright giant, is there's a to get pass. Giant: Well, you can find a way to stop leting shit fall into my mouth. I eat it all day and of course, I don't like it, and this is the way I was born. Spongebob: Why not use Clara's arms. All: Yeah. Spanky Ham: Well, at least this gives a meaning in Clara's life. Giant: Hooray, I can no longer eat shit. Uh, hey, can one of you pour shit into my mouth? Cutscene 15: (As they enter in the castle) Deep voice: Who dares enter. Spongebob and Patrick: (screams) Foxxy: It's just us, the Drawn Together gang. Wizard: Just kidding. I know what your problem is. And yes, I can help you. Juan:Are you sure? Because I'm getting bored. Wizard: Ok, in order to get your show back, abra cadabra give me the solution. (As a magical storm shows up, then a present box appears) Wooldoor: Ok, so what are we waiting for, let's open it. (As Spanky memorize something) Spanky: Maybe we shouldn't open it, because maybe I just like bing gross for no reason. Jon: Grrrrrrrrrr, CAN WE JUST GO TO THE FINAL FUCKING BOSS ALREADY. In fact, give me the box. (As he pulls out a gun) Wooldoor: Oh shit, no the fuck you don't Jon, I can't live without Drawn Together. (As he tackles Jon and they start fighting over it) (As they accidently opens the the box with an eraser bomb) Both: Oh shit. (As both of them gets erased from existance) All: (screams) Toots: What the fuck, Wizard! Wizard: I'm sorry, but they said if I don't erase ya, they will kill me. Toots: Who will kill you? Network Head: Suprise. (As the Network Head, Prof. Calamitous, Luciano, Blake, Time Cop, the Magophoidbot, Time Cop, and ISRAEL shows up) Cutscene 16: Foxxy: Ohhhhhhhh........ Timmy: Man, your a bully. Suck-my-Taint Girl: No he isn't. He's my husband All: (gasps) Suck-my-Taint Girl: (as she reveals she's on the evil side) I only helped you here to get destroyed. And to please my baby-boo, Scott. Scott the Network Head: Oh, you did a good job baby. SMT Girl: You too, Scott. (As they kissed, while the others are suprised) Maria: You mean all this time, Juan, you little bitch. Blake: Uh, I don't think so my lady. (As Maria gets angry and attacks Blake) (As all screams and fights) (As a black hole opens up) All: (screams) Cutscene 17: (In the Center of Time and Space) Scott: Now let's see how you with me and Sanjaybot and Craigbot. Sanjaybot: Prepare to die. Craigbot: Bitches. (As they battles the Netowrk Head and Sanjaybot and Craigbot) (After they was defeated, they went back down to the present today, in earth) (After the fight with Calamitous, Blake, Luciano, the Magophoidbot, ISRAEL, SMT Girl, Time Cop, and Wyldstylebot) (The Nicktoons and DT gang was tied up) Scott: And for beyond my previous wife and daugther..... ISRAEL: Prepare to die Nicktoons. Xandlir: Come on, ISRAEL. It dosen't have to be this way. Scott been treating you like a slave. ISRAEL: Ok, I really never wanted to be evil, I just wanted to make friends. Scott: ISRAEL, goddamn you. You are so hard to work with. ISRAEL: I'll show you who's hard to work with. (As she kills him by slamming to a giant spike on the walls) All: Ooh. Foxxy: Ooh, that was a little harsh. Spanky: ISRAEL's out of control. (Scott coughs then laughs) Xandlir: Why the hell are you laughing, you're gonna die. Scott: But how about theses. (As he shows the extra eraser bombs he had strapped to him) ISRAEL: (screams, then jumps out of the window and flies off) Scott: Well, looks like I'll be enjoying you guys in hell. (evil laughs) Nia: Well, it's look likes it's up to old fat ass again. (then she shoots her lego/human cop baby from her womb, and it whacks Scott in the head, as his remote falls off) SMT Girl: The Drawn Together gang must die. (As she grabs the remote) Ice Cube: Oh no you don't. (As he tackles her and then they starts fighting over it) Ice Cube: Run, you guys. Wizard: Uh.....they just left like 5 minutes ago. (Then makes a point) (As they accidently drops the remote) Ice Cube: FUCK YOU SUCK-MY-TAINT GIRL!!!!!!!!! (As the eraser bombs erases Ice Cube, SMT Girl, Wizard, Scott, Blake, Luciano, Calamitous, Time Cop and the Magophoidbot) (As the Nicktoons and DT gang was running) Patrick: Um, time out you guys, I have to use the can. (As he stops) Patrick: (screams) I'm out of toilet paper here. (then get erased) Spongebob: PATRICK. NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Danny: Come on, there's no time. (As he grabs Spongebob) (As they saw Good/Bad Cop) Nia: Oh baby, you're here to save me, thank you. Bad Cop: Listen baby, uh, I moved on with my life. So I'm afraid were through, and I'll give you this to remember me. Penis: Eh, it's a life. (Audience laughs) Nia: Oh, goddamned. All: (screams and runs) Giant: Hey guys, I can help. (As he grabs them and put them on his shoulder, while all (minus Ling-Ling) have sex) Giant: (yells, then jumps and luckily makes out on time with others (minus Patrick and Ice Cube). All: (cheers) Cutscene 18 AKA Ending: Narrator: So this is the remaining of the Drawn Together House. Chris: Um guys, maybe I can make a dircet-to-DVD movie for us. Hero: Um, I don't want to be in it if this don't have a happy ending. Xandlir: Oh Hero, look who I found. Hero: MOLLY!!!! No, no, no Molly, you cannot fuck me in the mouth this time. Because tonight is guys' night. (Xandlir and Ling-Ling cheers) ISRAEL: ISRAEL is back. Giant: Hey baby, what do you say we go out tonight. (As ISRAEL falls in love) All: (laughs) Ludwig: Spanky. (As he stops Spanky from stepping on another eraser bomb) Cosmo: Ooh, what does this button do? (As he presses the eraser bomb) All: COSMO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT. Cosmo: I'm sorry, but I....... (As all the remaining Nicktoons, remaining housemates, the Giant-who-no-longer-shits-into-his-own-mouth, and ISRAEL gets erased from existance) Bad Cop: Woah, what did I miss? Good Cop: You mean "We". Emily: You missed this, bitch. (As she murders Good/Bad Cop). (As Alfred pulls up the paper) Alfred: You just finished the game, and Good/Bad Cop really didn't cheat on Emily, they was.....(then accidently breaks the TV screen) Alfred: Oops. The End Deleted Scenes Deleted Scene #1: (When ISRAEL found them in the woods, nobody was in the van but Ice Cube and Chris) ISRAEL: Where are they? Ice Cube: They got away. Chris: Yeah, what do you have to say now. (As she picks up the van, and it reveals the rest was under the van, but ISRAEL couldn't find them) (Molly accidently let a scorpion fall out of her mouth but Wooldoor catches it on time, but the scorpion stabs him) (As ISRAEL puts the van down) ISRAEL: ISRAEL is sick and tired of being blamed for every fucking goddamn thing that happens in the damn desert. (As she flies off) Deleted Scene #2: (As they meet SMT girl) Foxxy: Are you Suck-my-Taint girl? SMT Girl: Yes I am. You're the Drawn Together gang and you're the Nicktoons, I'm like your biggest and taintiest fan. Hey, were's the whole cast? Wooldoor: Well we've me, Foxxy, Spanky, Frankie, Jason, Sandy, Spongebob, and.......yep, there's a whole lot, but not all of us. SMT Girl: What about Toots? She's my favorite. I totally resemble her. (As she show her self-injuries on her legs) Deleted Scene #3: (When Spanky remembered something, before they opened the box) All: (in South Park animation style) Don't see you see. Deleted Scene #4: Female Kenny: Hey guys ;) All: KENNY? Female Kenny: Which one of you boys wants to stick their stick into my pussy? ;) Emmet: (drools) AVGN: Let's go Emmet... Deleted Scene #5: